


Athena gets supper bored

by SweatBroandHeckaJeff



Category: Everybody Loves Raymond, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatBroandHeckaJeff/pseuds/SweatBroandHeckaJeff
Summary: SO...... athena cykes. spine. she is bored.......and the waa is crazy. so on april fools apollo tells her to die and she fats her spine out.......oh dam i spoiled the story





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Stop commenting im only singular atom floating on the vast vacuum of space

"thena im goon to th stoor" the bos yelld as he suymersaulted out the widnow.

 

THENA was bored and had nuthng tp do because apollo stole her lneted edition copi of crash bandicte wratth of cortecks

So she ate all the graps in the office to fil her ayteen yr old bod and suddnly miek wazowksi flew in and ate her arm,, pain,,, toortuur 

Athma had 1 thing 2 do. 

 

RADNY SAVAGE i summmoe uuu

the blu eyes white dragon flew out her anuus amnd explodd in mikes face. 

,,,,he wus ded 

 

"hlep ma sopinn" thenny yelled as the strayn frum summoning the epixx dargon maed hedr spinne fall out her bum

 

 

 

 

yer fuckin whalecum rakiyamine


End file.
